My Own Worst Enemy
by Erzbet
Summary: Revised Sequel to "And the Rest is History." Still in rough-draft form. Shadow struggles with being an unhappy person and utter hatred and contempt for other people, and an asshole roommate doesn't help. Sonic. is slightly OOC. Cheerful, helpful, and an all around great guy, which Shadow just can't seem to deal with. Chapter 12 and/or 13 will be out when I feel like it.
1. A Rainy Day

Due to the feedback I was getting for the rough draft of the sequel, I trashed that version completely, and made a completely new version. This is still a beta version of sorts because so many edits are gonna be made. Constructive criticism please-if you don't get it, explain what you don't understand.

* * *

"What are you working on?" Sonic's voice took me by surprise.

"Um..." I looked at the desk in front of me. It has a picture of the Assassin's Creed hidden blade, the red chaos emerald, and a half-hearted attempt at recreating the hidden blade technology. "Nothing that'll work." I pushed my chair away from the desk and stood up. Sonic stood before me, at least five inches shorter, and smiled.

"Aw, come on, have some faith in yourself!"

I silently moved past him and shuffled out of the room. I hated Sonic's house. It was so...colorful. Pictures of his friends lined the walls. There was him and the orange fox, whatever his name was. Then there was a shot of Rouge and the red one-Knuckles?-smiling together on a beach. It looked sort of like a vacation. I recognized a few other people in the background-I saw a little bunny playing in the sand with a pink figure hovering over her. My eyes lingered on this girl, but I'm not sure why. I moved on the then next. There was the pink girl again, hugging Sonic and kissing him on the cheek. I felt the urge to tear the picture to shreds, but I knew Sonic would be unhappy.

I made my way down the stairs, remembering every time I had been here. On Sonic's birthday-I gave him a new video game, which he still plays I think. Then there was when he had movie night. We watched several zombie movies. Sonic sat next to me. "I figured you'd be into horror and guts, right?" He had said. He was right, though cannibalism disgusts me. Then he invited me over for...what did he call it? "Bro time?" I don't even know. Me, him, the fox, and several other boys sat in his living room watching action movies, playing video games, and and chugging beer. There was several other occasions similar to this, and then about a month and a half ago he threw a party.

Joy. My thoughts were interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. "Somethin' wrong, Shadow?" Sonic asked. He laughed. "I mean, other than your usual contempt for mankind."

"Not really." I shrugged. I made my way over to his couch and sat down. "What's today?"

Sonic shrugged. "Tuesday, right?"

"I have no idea." I pulled my legs up and hugged my knees, scowling at the wall.

"This is bad, if neither of us can keep track, nothing's gonna get done around here!" Sonic sat beside me. I continued glaring at the wall. "Wanna go do something?"

"I think I'm gonna go home. It's late." I yawned.

"Whaaaaat?" Sonic playfully shoved me. "Who doesn't wanna go clubbing on a Tuesday night?"

"Apparently me." I fought back the urge to smile. I guess sonic noticed, because he reached out and attempted to force the corners of my lips upwards. I swatted his hand away and grinned despite myself.

Sonic stood up and skipped around triumphantly. "I win!"

"Yeah, yeah!" I rolled my eyes.

He stopped. "Seriously, though, my brother Manic and his family are flying in tonight and I have to pick them up at like three in the morning, won't you come with me?"

I considered it for a moment, deciding whether or not to say "Staying the night on a Tuesday? How scandalous!" or reminding him I had what most commonly refer to as a job. He looked up at me hopefully. Jesus Christ, I can't say no to him.

"Fine." I said reluctantly.

"Yay!" Sonic smiled!

"Calm down, Sonic." I sighed.

"Can you skip work tomorrow?"

"Sure." He looked at me expectantly. "What?"

"Don't you have to call in sick or something?"

"Nah, I work for G.U.N., remember? They practically worship me there. They won't get pushy if I don't show up." I shrugged. It was kind of nice, actually. They're too scared I'll quit if they annoy me-they know I don't need a job. I already get paid ridiculous amounts of money to do their bidding, so it's gotten to the point where I don't need a job anymore.

"Oh, that's awesome!" Sonic smiled. He didn't have a job, because everyone gave "Mr. Perfect" whatever he wanted, no questions asked. it honestly pissed me off. He doesn't need to work for anything. I checked the clock. It read eight thirty-six.

"I do think I'll run home really quick, though. Ill be back, say, two hours tops." I stood up and headed to the front door.

"Okay, then." Sonic frowned. "See you when you get back I suppose." I looked back at him and chuckled.

"Don't frown, Sonic; It doesn't suit you." He smiled at this and his cheeks colored slightly. I looked at him silently for a moment. "I'll see you later." I opened the door and left. I felt the cool autumn air assault me. I made a mental note to return with a jacket. I fished for me keys for a moment, before realizing that i hadn't driven myself here-I had chaos controlled. I debated going back inside to retrieve the emerald from Sonic's bedroom, but the cool air felt nice, so I decided to walk.

As I wandered through the dark streets I tried to think of a good reason that I had to leave, in case he asks me. The truth is, I just can't stand being around him sometimes. He's just too happy. I wouldn't call it jealousy, exactly, but still, he always had a smile. I figure that'll make people want to be around you more than a scowl. Still, I found too much to scowl at to even consider a smile. People in general don't get along very well with me. Amy tells me I need to change my mindset and start out positively. Yeah, right.

As if on cue, I heard her voice behind me. "Walking home?"

"What's it to you?" I said coldly.

She caught up to me and shrugged. "I dunno. Excuse me for trying to make conversation."

"Whatever." I clenched my fists. don't know why, but lately whenever Amy was around my temper flared.

"You used to be fun, you know." She said, clearly annoyed.

Ignoring this comment, I asked, "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She looked straight ahead.

"Well if you must know, I am going home, as a matter of fact."

"Same. Is it safe to assume you're coming from Sonic's place?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. She looked at me expectantly. "What? Do you expect me to care what you were doing?"

"Well, you don't have to care. You just ask. It's the art of conversation."

"I'm not exactly the most social guy, Amy."

"Well if you won't ask I'll just tell you. Rouge called me and said it was an emergency-turns out she broke her favorite saphire."

"Yeah, she called me about that too. I guess she thought I would fix it for her."

"You could have. Why didn't you?"

"I wouldn't have gotten anything out of it."

"Maybe if you do something that's not extremely selfish for once, it might fill the cavity in your chest where your heart should be."

To this I made no reply. After a few minutes of walking silently, she spoke up again. "Well, this is my stop. See you." She turned to head up the walk to an apartment complex. "I do love our talks, Shadow." She added sarcastically.

I kept walking silently, he words ringing in my ears. Why on earth you she of all poeple call me selfish? My thoughts were angry and violent. What I wouldn't give to wrap my hands around the little bitch's throat, and squeeze it until she blacks out, till she doesn't move, untill she is dead...

But I digress. I felt a raindrop on my head, and then another. Soon it because to drizzle slightly. Angrily, I ducked under the awning of a storefront. Shit. Determine to get home, I prepared myself to run. Just as I was about to go, my phone rang. it was Sonic.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it started raining, I wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"Well, no, actually."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Ridgedale in front of..." I looked at the dark sign. "The Great Clips."

"Want me to swing by and grab you?" His voice was colored with concern.

"That'd be nice." A few minutes later he pulled up in his BMW.

He rolled down the window wearing a huge grin. "Need a lift?"

"I'd certainly like one." I walked around the car and got in the passenger side.

"So, your place?"

"That was the plan."

He started driving, and I listened to the pitter-patter of rain. "Shadow, why do you need to go home, exactly?"

I debated telling the truth, that I wanted to be alone. However, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I mulled this question over for a while, before ever so not smoothly changing the subject. "I, uh, saw Amy while I was walking."

"Really? What's she got to say?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing of interest, really. Just the usual." I tapped the fingers of my left hand on the arm rest.

"What's the usual?"

I scowled out the window. "Petty insults, mainly."

Sonic laughed. "Well, screw her then." He reached out to grab my hand which I instinctively pulled away.

Looking over at him, I noticed he looked hurt. Feeling guilty and annoyed with myself, I found his hand and intertwined my fingers with his. I resorted to tapping my right hand on the window as I watch the rain.

"Shadow, are you mad at me or something." I rolled my eyes.

"No." I said simply. "You'd think he'd have figured out that I don't like physical contact. With anyone."

"What?" Sonic said.

"Huh?"

"You mumbled something, but I didn't understand."

"Oh, no, guess I was thinking aloud." I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Oh. I just thought, cause you looked kinda unhappy."

"Yeah." There's a lot I want to say. I am unhappy, I don't know how to act around other people, my old best friend throws insults at me whenever I see her...I'm not good with words, though.

Sonic pulled into the driveway of my house. I threw myself inside and felt relaxed immediately. Sonic followed behind me, wide-eyed. "I think this is the first time I've actually be inside your house!"

"Oh, yeah, I guess it is." I switched on the lights. It was still extremely dark-I had dark purple colored light bulbs everywhere. It was still light enough to make out my medieval decor, complete with suits of armour and a sword and sheid above the fireplace. The walls were all gray stones, and every window had it's own set of heavy black velvet curtains. I felt comfortable in this setting.

"Shadow?" Sonic said nervously. He stood before a suit of armour whose head followed him as he moved.

"Heh, that's automatic. There's a camera inside the head that follows moving objects."

"Creepy." While Sonic was preoccupied with this, I thought about mentioning my roomate.

"By the way, my best friend lives with me." I said bluntly.

Sonic looked surprised. "I didn't know you had a best friend!"

"Hi name is Cyan." I shrugged. "He's light blue, kinda like the printer ink?"

"Oh, awesome! Is he here?"

"Let's find out."

I headed towards the stairs and stopped midway up to bang on the wall. "Cyan! Get down here!"

My very sleepy best friend stumbled out of his room. He was a tall and thin hedgehog about my height. His pale green eyes were unfocused. "Why do you have to wake me up when you get home every damn time?" He yawned. "Some people like to sleep."

"I just wanted you to meet Sonic." I turned to walk down the stairs.

"You mean that guy you won't shut up about? He exists?" Cyan laughed.

"Bite me." I said over my shoulder.

He whacked the back of my head. "You know what I hate about you? You're an asshole."

"Thanks for the kind words, Cyan, you're a real pal." Cyan shoved me so I fell down the last two steps.

Sonic moved to help me up, but I hopped onto my feet with ease. "You liar!" Cyan said, looking at Sonic. "You said he was hot!"

"He is." I punched him in the arm.

"Thanks?" Sonic said very confused, watching me and my roomate argue.

"Eh..." I turned to face Sonic.

"Now that I've made Shadow feel uncomfortable, I take my leave. See you later bro!" Cyan skipped up the stairs. I watched him go quietly. Sonic came up beside me slipped his hand into mine.

"He's...interesting."

I shrugged. "He's an asshole, but he gets me."

"Can I see what your room looks like?"

"Yeah," I said slowly, still looking up the staircase. "Let's, uh, let's go."


	2. An Awkward Encounter

My alarm went off loudly. "Shut up!" I mumbled as I turned it off. The clock read 2:30 a.m.. Wonderful. I attempted to roll over to my right, but I found Sonic in the way. Irritated, I shook him awake.

Sonic sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Jesus Christ..."

"What time do we have to leave?"

"Three. Better get ready to go." He stumbled over me. "What was the name of that movie we were watching?"

"Mission Impossible." I curled up into a ball and pulled a pillow over my head.

"It was awesome!" Sonic poked my back. "Shadow, come on!"

I sighed. I don't know why Sonic insists that I come with him _everywhere. _Much less to the airport to get his stupid brother.I stumbled after him down the stone steps of my home only to find my roommate in a robe leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Well hello there you two!" He winked. "I made coffee, would either of you care for some?"

Sonic shook his head. I shrugged. "Eh, why not?"

"Milk and sugar?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You mean bitch cream and fairy sprinkles?"

"You could have said no, you know." He said as he poured black coffe into a mug. "I feel like I'm reading an overly manly man meme when I talk to you."

"I rather like that idea." I chuckled. He laughed once and handed it to me. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I guess I couldn't sleep, wondering what you two were up to across the hall." He tried to stifle a laugh.

"Watching a movie. It get's pretty intense you know!"

Sonic remained silent, looking up at the ceiling.

"Sonic, there's no gullible up there." I said.

Sonic smiled. "Guess not!"

"Alternatively, on the roof of the living room there's plenty of gullible." Cyan said. Sonic looked at me questioningly.

"In a sense that's true. Cyan thought it would be funny to write 'gullible' on the ceiling with a sharpie and he won't let me paint over it."

"It _was_ funny, and it still is."

"I'm sure Alex is amused by it, at least."

"Don't hate on Alex!" Cyan said in mock hurt.

"The poor boy couldn't poor water out of a boot with instructions on the heel," I scoffed. "And you say _I _have strange taste."

"Did I ever say I didn't?"

"Yes, on several occasions."

"Still."

"I don't believe you'd even said two words to Sonic. Now, I've spoken to Alex, and he's an idiot."

Cyan rolled his eyes. "You say that about _all _my boyfriends."

I shrugged. "Only because it's true." I turned to Sonic. "Can we swing by your house? I left my emerald there with my project."

"Yeah, sure." Sonic's head was in his hands.

"You alright there?" The last thing I needed was for him to be sick or something. That'd cause nothing but trouble for me.

"Yeah." He said slowly. "Just waking up is all."

I didn't really believe him, but I didn't think about it anymore. Sonic followed me quietly out the front door. "Do you want me to drive, or...?"

"No, I'll drive." Sonic smiled. "You're a terrible driver."

"Ouch." I got into the passenger side and stared out the window. Sonic started his car and started driving towards his home. I thought about whether or not Sonic and Cyan would be friends. I certainly hope so, because Cyan and I

"So, um, Shadow." Sonic interrupted my thoughts. "Is Cyan...gay?"

"Yeah." I said. "Why?"

Sonic frowned. "No reason." I thought about questioning him further, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

However, my curiosity go the best of me. "Is that a problem?"

Sonic bit his lip. "I guess so."

"Well, that's a shame." I started tapping my fingers again. Honestly, I don't know why it should annoy him. I pulled out my phone and texted Cyan.

_Hey faggot. _A few minutes later, he responded with something that made me laugh.

_Thank you for your kind Christian words, may the Lord bless you and keep you my kind angel :)_

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, just Cyan."

"So there hasn't been anything going on between you and him, right?"

"Didn't take you for the jealous type."

"Answer the question please, Shadow."

"Mmm..." I was unsure how to answer. There certainly hadn't been any romantic feelings between me and Cyan ever, at least not on my end, that's for sure. I don't remember anything happening between us, but Cyan's ex had a picture of us making out. It was either photoshopped or we were drunk, and I myself was inclined to believe the latter. "Nah."

Sonic exhaled, and I could see he relaxed his grip on the steering wheel. "Good."

Annoyed, I didn't respond. I looked outside the window at the buildings we passed. It was still raining, so I could barely see, but I was able to make out Amy's apartment building, and I swear that the light was on in her apartment. Dark thoughts returned to my mind. Images of her body torn apart and splattered across the wall entertained my thoughts. I was covered in blood, a knife in hand, laughing, cutting away at her remains.

"Oh, what, now you're mad at me?" Sonic said.

Before I could think of a sarcastic remark, I noticed we were at Sonic's home already. He looked at me expectantly, obviously wanting to hear me say no. Rather than give him the answer he wanted, I opened the car door and stepped out. I walked around the to the front door, leaving him in the car, clearly upset.

Yet I still don't give two shits.

"I did _not _just think that." I said aloud. I made my way up the stairs and into Sonic's bedroom. I retrieved my things and headed back down, but lingered by the photographs on the wall again. I touched the image of Amy with Sonic. My hands lingered on his face, his wide smile, his red cheeks, his green eyes full of life. I've seen this look before, looking up at me. I caught my reflection in the glass, my red eyes dull and lifeless. I envy the joy he can reflect in his eyes, as if always on the verge of laughter. Angrily I puled the frame from the wall. I set my things down and fumbled with the back of it, trying to pull the picture out. Once I achieved my goal, I threw the frame down, folded the picture, and put in in my pocket. I gathered my things and left the broken frame on the floor.

Sonic didn't say anything to me when I got back in the car. We sped off in the direction of the airport. Feeling slighty guilty, I found his hand in the darkness. He smiled and looked over at me, but I didn't want to look back at him. I leaned aginst the window and drifted off to sleep again.

I woke when I felt arms around me. My eyes opened to see Sonic resting his head on my shoulder. "What _are_ you doing?" I said.

"Uh, trying to wake you up?" Sonic looked up at me and smiled.

I sighed. "Yes, well, it certainly worked." Sonic's cheeks colored slighty and he removed his arms from around me.

"Uh, sorry." He opened his door. "Well, let's go, we're here." I followed him through the crowded airport. I looked at the many people and played the "Who are you?" game with myself. The man in the suit is a father who supposedly travels for work, but is really going to...Housten to see his mistress. The woman with the baby is a single mother, and she's flying out to see her parents in Montana. Her boyfriend is an unfaithful asshole, and is currently in prison for...drug possestion. Oh, and the young couple sitting together are engaged and are-

"Here's where we're supposed to meet them." Sonic sat down.

I sat beside him silently and started tapping my hand against the arm rest. "Have they landed?"

Sonic pointed. "That's them now." I looked over at a green hedgehog walking with a yellow female. Holding hands with the woman was a light green little girl, who I assumed was their daughter. The little girl rushed forward and lept into Sonic's arms.

"Uncle Sonic!" She laughed.

"Hey baby!" Sonic smiled. "Shadow, this is my niece Anna."

"Cool." I mumbled as her parents caught up to us.

* * *

By the time we got back to Sonic's house it's almost six in the morning. Everyone else got settled as I watched silently from the couch in Sonic's living room. Sonic tried to help them, but Manic waved him away, so he joined me in watching them. I'm almost positive he wasn't thinking about the same things I was. My thoughts entertained the idea of leaving. It was still early, and I'm sure Cyan would still be awake watching a movie. Although our tastes in films are rather different, I'll join him anyways. WIth any luck he'd have actually gotten dressed. Even if he hasn't, I'd make him. He seems to think that he's not obligated to actually wear pants in our home, the fucking weirdo.

Sonic's neice stared at me the whole time as her parents fussed around her. I sank lower in my chair, uncomfortable with all of the people around me. I tried to strat tapping again put Sonic put a hand over mine. "You tap a lot."

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"Habit, I suppose." I crossed my arms. I used to only tap when I was irritated, although that happened so often that it became more of a habit than anything else.

After a while they all began to flock around me and, much to my dismay, ask me countless questions that they really didn't need to know the answers to.

"How old are you?" Manic asked.

"Twenty-six." I don't know for sure how old I am, so I made myself 2 years older than Sonic.

He rubbed his chin. "Where do you live?"

"About 10 minutes north of here."

His wife spoke up next. "How did you and Sonic meet?"

I shuddered. "Not under the best of circumstances; I'd rather not say."

"When did you-" Manic began again.

"Look, I'm going to have to ask the questions to stop." I glared at them.

Anna climbed onto the couch beside me. I awkwardly shifted closer to Sonic. Fucking kids can't take a hint. She stared at me for a moment, and then asked, "Is my uncle your boyfriend?"

My mouth felt incredibly dry. And people wonder why I hate kids? "Yeah, you could say that."

"So you're in love, like my mommy and daddy?" She asked innocently.

My instinct was to say something along the lines of "Not really," but I had a feeling that wouldn't sit well with Sonic. It was a simple yes or no question, and yet one I didn't have an answer to. So I stood up and attempted yet another no-so-smooth subject change.

"All this excitement and it's not even eight o' clock in the morning!" I said. "Well, Sonic, I expect you'll be wanting to catch up with your brother, so I'd best get out of your quills." I picked up my chaos emerald and my unfinished project from a table across the room.

"You're sure I can't convince you to stay?" Sonic asked.

"No, I think it's better if I don't." Sonic followed me to the front door. When I turned to say goodbye, he looked distressed.

"I'm sorry about that."

"No, don't be." I took a deep breath. "I'll catch you later, Sonic."

"Bye." He looked down.

"Chaos control," I whispered. Moments later I once again in my safe haven. Cyan was sitting on the couch (fully clothed, thankfully) watching the news, eying me warily.

"You look like shit, man. What happened?"

I sat down beside him. "Eh, nothing really."


	3. (insert awkward filler chapter here)

_A few days go by..._

"Shadow!" I heard Cyan yell.

I ignored him and kept fussing with the hidden blade I was creating. I slipped it over my wrist and examined it. I still need a way to extend and retract the blade, as well as a way to cover it when not extended. I was determined not to use any online walkthroughs, but to figure it out myself. Sighing, I took it off and replaced it in my drawer.

My phone rang-another call from Sonic. Without thinking I hit ignore. _So_ not in the mood right now. I decided I was hungry, so I wandered down the stairs to see Cyan talking to Sonic. Wonderful.

"Well, about time you emerged from your cave." Cyan said. "We should really get brighter lights. It's too dark in here, especially at night."

"I like the darkness."

"You also spend all your time alone in your room. Come socialize with us. Damn."

"Fine." I stumbled through the darkness and found my way to where Sonic was sitting. As I tried to sit, I tripped over something, falling onto the loveseat-though I wish it wasn't called that. "You know, I'm starting to rethink the lights thing." I said, annoyed at myself.

"Hey, Shadow!" Sonic smiled.

"Hello Sonic." I said slowly. My eyes followed Cyan as he got up and grabbed a bunch of regular light bulbs.

Sonic poked my side. "Why didn't you answer my call? Or my _other_ calls, for that matter?"

"My phone was off." I lied.

"Bullshit. We heard it ringing!" Cyan said.

"Oh well." I shrugged. It's not like Sonic was going to pester me about it.

Sonic snickered. "Nice ringtone, by the way." I'm sure he was refering to the cuppy cake song, which I had set as his ringtone. I wasn't ashamed.

"I gotta admit, Shadow, until I heard it I didn't actually think you were gay!" Cyan laughed.

"Eh." I bit the inside of my cheek. Sonic lifted my arm and wormed his way under it, wrapping him arms around me. Thought of protesting, but I didn't care _that_ much. I suppose I can't keep fighting it forever.

"Come on, we're just messing with you!" Sonic laughed.

"Hey, no fair!" Cyan whined. "You never let _me _hug you."

Sonic tightened his grip on me upon hearing this. I knew he wasn't being serious, so I stuck my tounge out at him. "_Sonic_ doesn't complain about my lightbulbs!"

"Well fine, the next time you play some Sonic game that you're terrible at, why don't you ask Sonic forr help?"

"He'll probably be better at it than you, too."

Cyan acted like this comment greatly offended him. He made an over dramatic face like he was going to cry. I stifled my laugh. Sonic looked up at me, confused.

"Don't mind him; He's an idiot." Then I remembered something. "Don't you have family in town?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here."

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. I decided I was done with the awkward hug, so I eased his arms off of me. He pulled away, but he still held firmly to my hand. Deciding I didn't care, I promted him to continue. "What, did they leave already?"

"No." Sonic scratched the back of his neck. "They just drive me crazy is all."

"Hmph, well, I'm sure they're missing you."

Sonic raised his brow. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No." I looked up at the ceiling. There it was, scribbled on the ceiling in Cyan's awful hand writing. Gullible. "I was gonna go with you."

"Then let's get out of here." Sonic stared at Cyan, who was entertaining himself with the suit of armor that followed people with it's head. "He gives me the creeps." He whispered.

"Alright." I allowed him to pull me out the door, grabbing my jacket on the way out. I didn't see his car anywhere, though. "You didn't drive?"

Sonic shook his head. "No, I walked."

"Why the hell would you do that? Do you want to catch your death? It's freezing out here." Frustrated, I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, Sonic had his arms around my neck and his head resting on my chest. "What the hell, Sonic?"

"Shut up."

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"...Sonic, I'd rather you didn't right now."

"No no no, shut up, just let me do this."

Not having it in me to argue, I stood there awkwardly for a moment. Clearly he was _not _going to let go of me, so wrapped my arms around him. He pulled himself closer to me. I felt the warmth of his body against mine and traced his spine with my fingers. I felt him shiver. After a while I gently pushed him away. "We probably should get going." I started walking.

"Shadow?" Sonic said.

"Yeah?" I looked down at him. He didn't say anything. He only looked at me, chin slighty upwards. His lips were parted and his lower lip quivered slighty. His eyes looked extremely hopeful.

"I hope you don't expect me to kiss you." I looked strait ahead.

He frowned. "Is that asking too much?"

"I'd say it's pushing your luck a bit." I shrugged.

"Jesus, do I have to get you drunk for you to care about me? Doctors have proven that couples who cuddle and spend more time with each oher are more satisfied with their relationships than those who don't. " Sonic said, rather miffed.

I chose not to respond. Instead I decided I didn't want to walk all the way back to Sonic's home. I reached into my pocket and removed the green chaos emerald. I put a hand on his shoulder a said thwords that had made me famous over the years. "Chaos Control."

Moments later we were in the kitche inside Sonic's home. Manic's jaw dropped. "Holy shit!"

"What's the matter, bro?" Sonic asked.

"He still exists?" Manic laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said irritably.

He shrugged. "I figured we scared you off for good is all."

Asshole. I bit my cheek and tried to block out the negative thoughts. I made my way to the kitchen table and sat down. I thought about finally asking what Manic's wife's name was, but I was distracted by a conversation going on between Sonic and Manic.

"I thought he was mad at you is all." Manic said.

"He didn't have a reason to be." Sonic crossed his arms over his chest. "So why would he be?"

"He seems like an generally unreasonable guy."

"Well he's not." Soni rolled his eyes.

"I just don't like him, dude."

"It's rather unfortunate, Manic, that you dislike me." I started tapping my fingers on the counter.

"Jesus Christ, guys." Sonic mumbled as he wandered into the adjacent room, leaving me and manic alone.

"Excuse me for caring about my bro." Manic fumed. I didn't say anything, knowing it would only irritate him more. "What, no comment?"

"I don't make a habit of talking when I have nothing to say."

"Look, dude," Manic sat down across from me. "It just seems like you don't really care about Sonic. Like, at all."

Hold the fucking phone. Who does this idiot think he is? Annoyed, I stood up and walked towards where Sonic had disspeared to. The door he had exited revealed a downward staircase. I followed the path of the stairs to a mostly empty cellar. I found Sonic digging through some drawers in a dresser. I walked up next to him and watched him frantically searching.

"What are you looking for, exactly?" I recognized the dresser as his old one, which he replaced about two weeks ago with one that matched his other furnerature better.

"Just this thing." Sonic said nonchalantly.

"What thing?" I inquired.

Sonic paused for a second. "Eh, nothing you need to worry about."

"You know that's only going to make me worry, right?"

"I guess so." Sonic continued digging through the drawers.

Rather than bother to question him further, I stood there and watched him.


	4. (insert another filler chapter)

"Do you ever like to look through your old stuff?" Sonic asked. A small pile of things were set on the ground beside him. There was an envelope with a date written on it, a few magazines, and a music box.

"Sometimes. I don't have that many things I don't use, though, but Cyan does." I picked up a magazine and started flipping through it. Celebrities were splattered across the pages along with old gossip, long forgotten.

"What's he got in his old drawers, eh?"

I laughed. "I'm not sure you want to know."

"Aw, come on, tell me!"

"Porn magazines, mostly." I mumbled. I turned to a page in the magazine that had been bookmarked. What I saw was a picture of Sonic leaning on my shoulder laughing. I had my arm around him in this picture, and I was smiling too.

Sonic laughed. "Damn!"

"Yeah." I smiled, looking at the picture still. We were silent for a minute or so. Sonic tossed another magazine in the pile.

"You, uh, okay there?" Sonic glanced over at me.

"Fantastic." I looked up at him. He had a slight frown on his face. Well, this is an interesting twist. "Something wrong?"

"Manic's sorta right, you know."

I looked at him like he bumped his head. "About?"

"You don't seem to care about me that much. You don't act like it, at least." Sonic shifted awkwardly.

I walked over to him. "I don't care about a lot of people, but _do_ I care about you." I regret that. I regret that. Shit. Why did I say that?

Sonic looked surprised to hear it. "You're not kidding, right?" he said in disbelief.

"Why would I lie to you?" What the hell am I saying?

Sonic still looked surprised. "Are you drunk or something?"

Probably. "Is it really that hard to believe I'd openly admit that I care about you?" I rolled my eyes. I had no idea why I kept saying this stuff. Sonic still stared at me in disbelief.

I looked at the picture of us in the magazine once more. Sonic's happy smile, directed at _me._ I reached into my pocket and pulled out the folded up picture of Sonic and Amy that I'd taken from his upstairs a few days back. Sonic had a different smile here. I had always wanted to see a smile like this at me, but compairing the two photos made me decide I liked the one I got better. My lips curved upward into a slight smile.

I looked at him again. Ignoring all thoughts that screamed _no,_ and leaned until my lips lightly touched his. Sonic threw his arms around me, pulling himself closer.

_What's the matter with you? _I scolded myself_._

"Shadow?" Sonic pulled away for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"No," I stared at the ceiling. "I'm pretty sure I'm insane."

"It's alright, I don't mind." Sonic picked up all of his things. He reached for the magazine I was holding and noticed the other picture in my hand, which he grabbed also. "I was wondering where this went!" He chuckled.

"You aren't mad?" I asked.

"Naw, I wanted to get rid of it anyways. Kinda gave me the creeps."

I followed him up the stairs and watched him throw it in the garbage. "Oh."

Sonic put the things he had dug up in a pile on the kitchen counter. "It's awfully late, huh?"

"Yeah, it is kind of late." I looked at the microwave clock that told me it was nearly midnight.

"How long were we down there?" Sonic asked.

I was going to estimate, but I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and unlocked it to read the message. It was a text from Cyan, not surprisingly.

_So, are you staying at Sonic's place tonight? I was hoping to have some friends over..._

"Sonic, mind if I crash here?"

"So I ever?" Sonic smiled.

"Don't get too excited." I chuckled.

_Yeah, ya nasty._ I sent back.

"Cyan? What's he want?" Sonic questioned.

"He's a creep. He wasnted to make sure I was crashing here tonight so I wouldn't walk in on him and his...'friends." It weirds me out a bit."

_Give Sonic a kiss from me :) _Cyan replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Tell him I say hi, I suppose."

"Well, he sends his greeting as well, in a way."

"Exciting." Sonic wandered over to his large couch, lay down, and curled into a ball.

"Not going upstairs?" I questioned.

"Too tired. Sleeping here." Sonic said.

Joy. It didn't sound like fun, but I hopped onto the other side of the couch and lay down with my head next to his. I stared at him for a while, as I was wide awake. Sonic opened his sleepy green eyes for a moment. He smiled slighty, then drifted off into sleep. I felt my phone go off again.

_Shadow, y u no respond?_ Cyan typed.

_Why don't you use proper spelling and grammar? _I responded.

_I don't wanna. _

_Exactly. Go have fun with your sex-crazed friends, you perv._

I yawned. I watched Sonic for a while, wondering what he was dreaming, before myself difting off into sleep.

* * *

"Morning, Shadow." I heard a happy voice in my ear. I turned around to see Sonic smiling, wide awake. "It's my family's last day here, so we're going to do something fun!"

"Oh? I'll get out of your quills then." I clumsily got to my feet. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You have to go too. I mean, what else are you going to do?"

Aside from working on my hidden blade and being with Sonic, I never have plans. Ever. So, he had a point. "Yeah, alright."

"Yay!" Sonic grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs.


	5. Oh, shit

"Sonic, do I have to be here?" I mumbled.

"Yes, you do. Sorry, Shadow." Sonic laughed.

"Wonderful."

"Mommy," Manic's daughter said to her mother. "Can I go on all the rides?"

"The ones you're tall enough for, sweetie." Her mother said quietly. Manic's wife was a rather shy woman who kept to herself. If only Manic could be like that. I reached over and grabbed Sonic's hand, and stared up at the sign.

"Twinkle Park." I said, horrified.

"It's not that bad, besides, Anna wanted to go." Sonic said as he dragged me inside. "I'm sure you can regain any lost manly-ness eventually."

"Yeah right." I muttered.

As soon as we got inside Anna grabbed her mother's hand and dragged her in the direction of the rides for little kids. Manic stared at the basketball challenge, presumably wondering the odds of him winning if he enters. Sonic started him away.

"Come on, I want you to take a picture of me and Shadow!" Sonic said excitedly as he shoved a camera in his hand.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I have a missing place on my wall, I'd like to put a new picture there!" Sonic smiled. Oh God. We stood in front of a gorgeous fountain. Manic rolled his eyes and pointed a camera at us. Sonic wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. Oh, hell no.

"Isn't that adorable." Manic said irritably. I wrapped my arms around Sonic and smiled awkwardly. Manic took the picture and handed it back to Sonic.

"Yay!" Sonic said as he looked at the picture. Much to my annoyance, it showed that my cheeks were bright red. Sonic shoved the camera in his pocket. "Let's go find Meredith, shall we?"

Oh. So her name is Meredith. "Yeah," Manic said, glaring at me.

"Okay, stop. What is your problem with me?" I said angrily. I was done with his bullshit.

"I don't have a problem. You do." Manic said as he walked away.

Sonic frowned. "Play nice, you two."

"I will if he does." I scowled.

"Wanna go in the photo booth?" Sonic gestured over towards it.

I raised my brow. "More pictures?"

"Why not? Manic had his eye on the basketball challenges."

Manic took this as consent to leave, so he jogged happily towards the line. "See you, dude!"

"Yeah," Sonic stared at him as he left. "I knew it. What about the ferris wheel? They take a picture at the top!"

"What's with you and pictures?" I reluctantly followed him towards it.

"You don't like getting your picture taken?"

"I don't mind anything, in moderation." I rolled my eyes.

"So, you're more of a roller coaster kinda guy?"

"Yeah, I like roller coasters. We can do the ferris wheel if you want to, though. I don't really care."

"Awesome!" He grabbed my hand and we walked over towards the ferris wheel. There was next to no line, so we get on right away. As th ferris wheel started moving Sonic wormed his way under my arm. "Do you mind, or...?"

"No, not at all." I stared straight ahead. "Why would I?"

"No. I just kinda feel like you would." He buried his face in my chest.

"Please, if anyone minds, it's your brother."

"He doesn't hate you, you know. He just wishes I wasn't gay."

I rested my head on his. "Well, screw him."

"Play nice!" Sonic scolded.

I lifted my head up. "Why's it slowing down?"

"I told you they take a picture of of you, they slow down a little to take it."

"Oh." I put my head back down on his. Before I knew it, the ride was over. Sonic led me over to another line for a ride.

"This one has a long line, but it goes quick." He assured me. I wasn't protesting in any way, but I decided against pointing that out.

"So, how's it going?" I said awkwardly.

Sonic laughed. "Alright, alright, you?"

"Fine, fine." I chuckled.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked,

"Yes?" I replied, eying the drop of the roller coaster we were about to board excitedly.

"Could I...kiss you?" Sonic said timidly.

I looked at him, confused. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason to kiss you? You are my boyfriend, after all." He shrugged.

He has given me a wonderful opportunity for a subject change. "Oh, right. It's weird to hear it out loud."

Sonic snickered. "Yeah, we've only been together for 2 months."

I stuck my tongue out. "Don't mock me."

"I'm not." We moved forward in line. "So...?"

"So...what?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Oh, right. So much for changing the subject. "I'm not gonna stop you."

Sonic smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." He leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against mine. I put my hand on his necks and pulled him closer to me. He immediately pulled back and stared at me with a very surprised look.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

His cheeks turned bright red. "I was just a bit surprised, is all."

It's really my fault that it takes him by surprise everytime I touch him. I'm not a touchy-feely kind of guy. I suppose it may have translated to me not caring about him, which I don't want. I haven't minded as much, recently, though I have no idea why. "Well, don't be surprised."

He smiled at this and threw his arms around me. The more I didn't think about it, the more natural it felt to wrap my arms around him and tuck his head under my chin. "I thought it bothered you." he said.

"Not so much anymore."

"Why's that, d'you think?"

"I guess I just got used to the idea of it." I stroked the back of his neck with my thumb.

"Line's moving." Sonic grumbled.

"Jesus, you're right, this line did move fast." We walked over to the gates to pick a car on the coaster. "Want to sit in the back?"

"Sure. This ride is kinda slow." Sonic slid into the far side of the car and I sat next to him. I reached over him to buckle the seatbelt, and put my arm around him. Sonic buried his face in the white fur on my chest to hide a smile. The car started climbing the first big hill in the ride. "They need to make roller coasters as fast as me!"

"I don't think that the public would enjoy it as much as you and me."

"You'd ride it with me?"

"Sure," I laughed. "If you promise not to drag me on any more damn ferris wheels."

"I wanted an excuse to hug you!" He mumbled.

We approached the top of the hill and the real ride began. I'd run faster, sure, but I love the feeling of the wind blowing against my face. Sonic, on the other hand, looked very bored.

"You could at least try to enjoy yourself." I said.

"Eh." He shrugged. As quickly as it started, the ride was started. "Shadow, can i ask you something?" He asked as we walked around.

"If you want to kiss me, Sonic, you go ahead, anytime you feel the need." I joked.

"Well, that's good to know, but that's not it. I'll ask you about it later." He pointed over to the left. "There's Manic and the others."

We walked over to where they were standing. "Oh, Sonic, we need to head home. Anna threw up, poor thing, she wants to leave." Manic scratched the back of his neck.

"Aw, baby, c'mere." Sonic picked Anna up off of the ground. "Want me to carry you back to the car?" Naturally, she didn't respond, but rather buried her face in his chest.

The car ride back to Sonic's place was a quiet one. Sonic kept glancing over at me, but never said anything. All I do is tap my knuckles on the armrests. Anna's mother took her inside, and Manic followed closely. I reached to open to door, but Sonic hit the button to lock all of the doors.

"You know I can open the locks, right?"

"It's about sending a message." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, what do you need?"

"I wanted to finish asking you my question."

"Oh." I leaned back in the seat. "Alright, what's on your mind?"

"Okay." He took a deep breath and his cheeks colored slightly. "I was wondering what you would say if I told you...that I loved you."

My jaw dropped.


	6. Woah, Shadow actually DOES have a job

Oh shit. Oh shit. No, no, no, no, no... I fumbled with the door lock on my side. I got it undone, and then fumbled with the door. When I finally got the door open, Sonic put a hand on my shoulder. I froze. "Shadow, hold on a second."

I slowly turned around. "What?" My voice cracked.

"Look, I'm sorry if I freaked you out just then, but if you're gonna leave right now..." He gulped. "Can you just...tell me whether or not you're gonna come back?"

I stared at him. "Are you suggesting that I'm going to break up with you?" My heart raced. It was all I could do to _not_ have a panic attack right now.

"Well, I guess. I'm really hoping that's not the case."

I simply blinked at him. "S-sonic, I would never..."

"Never...break up with me?" He bit his lip. I laughed. Hearing him so concerned that I'd leave him somehow calmed me down a bit.

"Well, yeah." I leaned over and kissed him forehead. "Of course not."

Having sucessfully avoided the question, I stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. I hate the idea of telling anyone I love them. As far as _Sonic, _well, Jesus Christ, slow down. We've been together for two months-almost three, now that I think about it. Sonic joined me outside. "You're not mad at me now, right?"

"Not particularly." I shrugged. "Why would I be?"

"Well, it's just that I told you I loved you, and you didn't say it back."

I sighed. I hoped that he'd dropped the subject. "Technically speaking, you didn't tell me you loved me. You just asked what I'd say if you did." I started walking inside. He didn't say anything. Instead, he simply followed me closely, clinging to my arm. "So, when is your dumbass brother leaving?"

"Um, at six, I believe. What time is it?"

"Sonic, I don't even know what day of the week it is." I said. My phone started to ring, and I saw that it was Rouge who was calling. "Hello?"

"Hey, so...did you quit, or...?" I heard her voice in my ear. "Because you havn't shown up in like two weeks. Why aren't you coming in?"

"Why? So I can sit at my desk and play Angry Birds? I'm a field agent, Rouge. Do you need me to do something?"

"No." She sounded annoyed. "I was just wondering, because you haven't been here in a while."

"Well, now you know. Goodbye."

"No!" She said quickly. "You should come in to the office. Like, now."

"May I ask why?"

"What, are you busy?"

I glanced over at Sonic. "I guess not. See you there, I guess." I hung up. "Sonic, I have to go."

"Really?" He frowned.

"Don't frown, Sonic. It doesn't suit you." I smirked. He stuck his tounge out at me.

"Well, fine, then." He kissed my nose and skipped inside. "Bye!"

He's so childish sometimes. I reached into my pockets and grabbed a chaos emerald. "Chaos control." I mumbled. I ended up in front of Rouge's desk.

"Well, that was fast. Where were you?" Rouge looked up.

"Oh, you know. Around." I sat on the edge of her desk. "Why do I need to be here?"

"Aw, I _missed_ you." Rouge rolled her eyes.

"The feeling was not mutual." I stared blankly at her computer screen. She was on a fasion website-it appeared I was not the only one who didn't really have anything to do in the actual offices.

"Ouch." She yawned. "I'm so _bored!_ I wish they had something for us to _do!_"

"I know, huh. It's been months since we were actually doing our jobs." I nodded towards the computer. "You'd be more comfortable doing that at home. Why don't you just stay home?"

"They don't worship me like you. They'll fire me if I don't show up."

"Rough."

"Wanna split and go grab a bite to eat? We can swing by Amy's place and-"

"I'd rather avoid Amy, if you don't mind."

"Why? Didn't you used to be best friends?"

"Yeah, but..." I shook my head. "She and I haven't been seeing eye-to-eye recently."

"Probably because you're so much taller than her. Either get her some major heels, or bend down." She winked. I laughed once, momentarily entertained. "Why aren't you two getting along?"

"Well, um, Sonic..."

"She doesn't like that you hate Sonic?"

"I don't hate Sonic! Where the hell would you get that idea?"

"Oh, nowhere. Let me guess, Sonic's you're friend, so she hate you?"

"Not exactly..."

"Then why?"

I looked down. I had a hard time openly admitting to most people that I was...well..._gay._ I had an even harder time telling anyone about me and Sonic.

"Oh, God, don't tell me you're gay."

"Um..." I scratched the back of my neck.

"Oh, shit!" She laughed. "That makes so much more sense!"

"Is that an insult?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah, but not really. So, do you wanna go grab something, or...?"

"Do we have to bring Amy?"

"Yes, we do." She stood up and poked my chest. "And you'd better play nice."

"You know, you can just count me out then. I have better things to do." I hopped off her desk and wandered into my office. I heard her sigh behind me. Not caring, I settled into my chair, andt pulled out my phone, opening up my favorite way to kill time in this God awful place-you guessed it. Angry Birds.


	7. TT

"I'm home!" I called as I opened the front door.

"It's about time. It's 9 o' clock, for fuck's sake!" Cyan said, sprinting down the stairs. "Where were you?"

"The office. Avoiding Rouge and her efforts to get me to spend time with her and Amy is a full time job." I shrugged.

Cyan pat me on the head. "That's always fun. Guess what tomorrow is?"

"Um…Friday?" I guessed. He glared at me. "Oh, uh, it might be your birthday. I forget."

"You forget." He laughed. "What are we doing?"

"What do you _want _to do? It's your birthday, not mine." I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Can we have a Walking Dead marathon?"

"Uh, why?" I stared at him. He liked this show called _The Walking Dead_, and I didn't particularly care for it. It was about zombies, I guess, which weren't my style. "Wouldn't you rather go and do something else that you don't do every weekend?"

"I guess so. Is it gonna just be a you and me thing?" Cyan asked.

"Again, your birthday. Not mine. I don't particularly care."

"I'll think about it I guess." He sat next to me. "Is Sonic coming over?"

"I don't think he even knows that tomorrow's your birthday. I'll let him know that I'm busy tomorrow, that is, if he even asks."

"Does he even have any other friends?" Cyan kicked his feet up and rested them on the ottoman.

"I thought he did, but I haven't heard from them in forever. Of course," I grimaced. "You're the only other friend _I_ have, so I don't judge."

"Not that I don't feel honored, but what about what's-her-name? Or what about the pink girl?"

"Rouge? She's just someone I talk to at work. As far as Amy goes, I'm not too fond of her. She's become such a bitch that-_ugh, _don't even get me started." I clenched my fists. "Every word out of her mouth makes my ears bleed."

Cyan laughed. "If I didn't know you were gay, I'd _so_ ship you guys."

"Um…'ship?' What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"Ship, as in relation_ship._"

"Don't force your fandom references on me." I rolled my eyes. Cyan was a fan of everything, from _Assassin's Creed_ to _The Walking Dead _to _Naruto_ and back again. It was hard to keep up.

"Anyways, you two would be cute. You'd be called ShadAmy."

"That's about the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"I decided to call you and Sonic...'Sonadow.' "

"Why…?" I shook my head in annoyance. "You know what? I don't even want to know. I'm going to bed." I turned off the T.V. and stomped away. What a freak. Sometimes Cyan was hard to be around-especially when he brings up Sonic.

"You know, I was talking to Sonic today." Cyan stated as I began to ascend the staircase. I stopped in my tracks.

"What's he got to say?" I said coldly. I didn't enjoy the thought of the two of them talking without me there to moderate the conversation. He didn't respond, and my imagination took over.

"_So, Sonic, how do you feel about Shadow?" Cyan asked._

"_Shadow? Honey, he's nothing to me. Quite frankly, when we break up, he will only be a notch in the belt." Sonic scoffed._

"_So, Sonic, how do you feel about me?" Cyan asked again, his voice husky._

"_You? Oh, honey…I _love_ you." Sonic tackled Cyan kissing him passionately._

Okay, maybe I was letting my imagination was getting the better of me. Maybe I got a little jealous every now and then. Sue me.

"Oh, what did he say? Well, he only wanted to talk about you. How much he loves you, how much he doesn't think you love him, how much he hates how close we are…he asked how we met. I told him you were the one to tell that story."

"How did you even talk to him?"

"He called, looking for you. Said you didn't answer your phone." Cyan shrugged. If he did call me, there was no way I would know. My phone was dead, and has been for a while. I thought more about what he told me. Sonic doesn't think I love him? What the fuck? Why the hell would he tell Cyan that? Why not bring it up with me? Not only that, but I don't see why he would have a problem with me and Cyan being so close. Come on. Why was he even talking to Cyan in the first place? I took a deep breath. There was no reason to overreact-Cyan was most likely making it up to mess with me. I sighed and plugged in my phone. When my phone ha enough power to turn on, I did so and called Sonic immediately.

"_Shadow! Hey! You didn't answer your phone earlier."_

"Oh, my phone died. I heard you talked to Cyan."

"_Yeah, he did. He didn't know where you were."_

"So..." I trailed off. All the conversations that we needed to have should most definitely _not_ be done over the phone.

"_So, yeah, a lot has happened today."_ Sonic said. His voice held a happy tone.

I bit my cheek irritably. Clearly, Cyan had been telling the truth. His words echoed in my head, infuriating me. _How much he loves you, how much he doesn't think you love him… _"Sonic, why don't you think I love you?" I said harshly.

"_Well, that wasn't random. I never said that-is that what Cyan told you? Because it's not true. It's bad paraphrasing."_

I relaxed slightly, feeling slightly foolish. "Well, ah…okay. Just don't ever think that." We continued the conversation, Sonic teasing me about the whole situation. Eventually he hung up, intending to go bed. I went to bed with a severe headache, and every intention of giving Cyan and earful when I woke up.

_I woke up in Sonic's bedroom with him in my arms. We were both naked, and the memories of last night hit me over the head. Shit, shit, shit! I thought. I basically just ruined every last chance I ever had of being with this boy in a serious relationship. Shit!_

_Sonic stirred. "Good morning." He said, rubbing his forehead._

"_Hangover?" I asked._

"_A little bit." He shrugged. "So, listen, about what I said last night."_

_Oh no, here it comes. Complete and udder rejection. "Sonic, don't feel like you have to-"_

"_No, hear me out. I'm sorry if you felt like I was forcing myself onto you. Although I was a bit drunk, I was serious. I hope you were too."_

_He grimaced, looking up at me with unsure eyes. I fumbled with my words for a second. "Well…I...uh…I don't know how to respond to that, Sonic."_

"_Let me make it easier on you. You can respond with a yes or no." He took a deep breath. "I like you. Will you be my boyfriend?"_

_His eyes were tightly shut, presumably expecting rejection. I stared at his for a moment, watching him nervously open his eyes and look up. I felt a smile spread across my face. "Well, this isn't exactly how I imagined this happening, but yeah. I mean…I like you too."_

"_You imagined this happening?" He stuttered._

"_Yeah…Uh…that's a long story." I slid out of the bed and slid my skinny jeans on. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I found it to be a Facebook relationship change request. "Well, that was fast."_

"_I know." Sonic held up his iPhone. "I just…you know."_

"_I gotta be honest. I didn't even know we were friends on Facebook." I said, watching him get dressed._

"_Oh well." He walked over and stood awkwardly in front of me. "Can I have a hug?" He asked._

"_Oh, yeah, sure." I wrapped my arms around him and tucked his head under my chin._

"_Today is the best day ever." I heard him whisper. I chuckled, silently agreeing._

My eyes fluttered open. I was surprised at the dream I'd had-a memory of the morning after a very fateful night. I got out of my bed, and headed towards Cyan's room to wish him a Happy Birthday.

* * *

**Hey! Thank you so much for reading this chapter, and hopefully this author's note. This story had gotten pretty painful for the past few chapters, as I find myself losing interest in it constantly. I will not discontinue it, however, as long as you guys keep reading. I know that I have gotten lazy with updates, but I swear I am thinking about it all the time. From Monday-Thursday, I have sports after school, and so Friday, Saturday, and Sunday are the only days I have to write, and unlike some, I can't pump a chapter out in three days, no matter how terrible it is. I write a chapter in all of three hours, but I write so many different versions and pick my favorite. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see some reviews! **** -Erzbet**


	8. CyanShadowAmySonic TTTT

"So, where are we going, exactly?" I asked Cyan. He had insisted we go out for a morning walk, and I obliged. After all, it's _his_ birthday. He claimed he had no interest in a big party, and would much rather have...what did he call it? "Bro time?" Who knows?

"Shadow, why do we have to go anywhere? Just relax and enjoy the city!" He sat down on a park bench. "It's a beautiful autumn day!"

"It's freezing." I grumbled. I shivered, even though I was wearing a jacket, the back had an opening to allow the spines on my back to stick through, so I was still cold. I meant to have this coat fixed so that there were sleeves for them to go in, but I never got around to it.

"Want me to warm you up?" Cyan joked, holding his arms open. "Better than freeezing to death!"

"I'd rather." I elbowed him. He laughed, folding his arms across his chest.

"You always were good for a laugh or two."

"Bite me."

Cyan half-heartledly chuckled. "Well, you're just a freakin' ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

"I think I have a shirt that says that somewhere." I smirked.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." He pat my shoulder. "What's your little boyfriend doing today?"

"Beats me. How about yours?"

"Oh, Alex? I don't know, actually."

"Even if yoiu asked, it's not like he coulod scrape together the brain cells to even respond."

"I'm probabaly gonna have to break up with him." Cyan admitted. "He's pretty dumb."

"It's about damn time. How long has it been? Seven months?"

"Eight, actually. What about you and Sonic."

"Two. Well, now that I think about it, almost three."

"Think it'll last? Anything you can't stand about him?"

"I think it'll last for a while, yeah. Not much bothers me, really."

"Lucky you." Cyan yawned. "Can you believe it's already November?"

I shook my head. "No, no I can't."

"It's a shame we didn't do anything for halloween. I know we're kinda getting too old for it, but I was thinking we would be assasains or something."

"Dressing up for halloween? We aren't drunk college students anymore." I pointed out.

"We dressed up last year." He countered.

"Correction: _you_ dressed up last year." I smiled, thinking about last Halloween. I went as myself; Cyan dyed his quills and styled them to look like me. He even got colored contacts and a turft of white fur he attached to his chest. He also, much to my annoyance, wore my cloths.

"Well, at leas we matched, right? Maybe we'll be me next year."

"You're 28 years old, Cyan. Aren't you getting too old for this?"

"Nope." He thrust his chin haughtily in the air. I rolled my eyes. As much as an ass as Cyan is, he was a pretty alright guy. He was a little childish, but I didn't mind. How could I? I was already in love with someone just as childish as Cyan, if not more.

I did _not_ just think that. Shit, why did I think that? I don't-well...no. Don't even go there, Shadow. You'll have a panic attack or something. Shit...

"You look like you just saw a ghost man, are you okay?"

"I...uh..just thought something I shouldn't have, it's nothing." I shuddered.

"If you insist." Cyan smiled. "I like this park. Remember the time we got drunk on New Years and you threw up by the swing set?"

"I try not to." I scanned the people walking through the park. It seemed a like a good morning for couples-after all, there were girls and boys arm and arm as far as the eye could see. A blue figure caught my eye. I noticed Sonic walking with Amy. Oh,_ joy._

"So what are you thinking we should do for Christmas this year?"

"Uh, how about we do...nothing?" I said, keeping my glare fixed on Sonic and Amy. "Like we do every year?"

"Sounds good. I just thought you'd want to do something with Sonic."

"Speaking of Sonic..." I gestured to the two of them.

Cyan stood up and chuckled. "Well, speak of the devil! _Hey Sonic!_"He called.

"What are you doing!?" I hushed him. He rolled his eyes and continued to try and get Sonic's attention. He succeded, causing Sonic to make a beeline for us, with Amy in tow.

"Shadow!" Sonic threw his arms around my neck.

I awkwardly slid my arms around his waist. "Hey, Sonic. Amy." I nodded in her direction.

"Hi." She huffed. "Cyan!" She squealed.

"Amy! Long time no see! how's my favorite little whore?"

"I'm sure Shadow's fine." She grinned. She looked at me, expecting a negative reaction. Oh, sillu, naive little Amy. I've known you long enough to know that getting angry won't do a damned thing to annoy you. But I know what will. Acting as if I hadn't heard the remark, I kissed Sonic lightly and nuzzled his cheek. I was satisfied to see her annoyed expression.

"Hey, Sonic, guess what?"

"What?" Sonic breathed. Oh Jesus Christ, why was he-? Oh. I realized he was tightly pressed against me-presumably _my_ doing-and I was stroking his back. Yeah...

"I think if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"I'd believe you." He said, kissing my neck. Amy pursed her lips in annoyance. Oh, Amy. You have no idea.

"I-" I began.

Suddenly I felt Sonic's warmth leave my arms. Sonic had been pulled away by none other than Cyan. "No PDA, guys!"

"Man, screw you." I said, stepping around him to retrieve Sonic.

"No, he's right. We'd better get going." Amy grabbed Sonic's arm. "We don't wan to bother them. It's Cyan's birthday, after all."

"Oh, really?" Sonic shook her off his arm. "Happy birthday, Cyan."

"You aren't bugging us, Amy."

"Speak for yourself." I muttered. Amy shot me a look of pure loathing. "Sonic, you're welcome to hang out with us."

"I'd love to, but Amy asked me to go dress shopping with her." Sonic grimiaced.

"Mind if we tag along?" Cyan asked.

Amy muttered something I didn't catch, but Sonic nodded. "Please do!"

"Sounds like a plan." I added. We headed off in the direction that Amy and Sonic were originally going. I put my arm around Sonic's shoulders, earning me another look of pure hatred from Amy, and a loving one from Sonic. Naturally, only the second look mattered.


	9. ERMERGERDDD

"Hey, Sonic..." I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah?"

"You," I began, kissing his cheek. "Are the most _adorable_ boy I've ever met."

He tried to hide his smile. "Shut up," He said.

"Better watch yourself, boy, before I wipe that smirk right off your face."

"Shadow, _go home._" Amy cried irritably.

"I would, but Sonic's house is all the wy across town." I glared over at her.

"Don't pick a fight with me, Shadow." She warned.

"If we fought, there'd be _two_ hits. _Me _hitting _you, _and _you_ hitting the _ground._"

"Break it up there, you two." Sonic snapped.

"Why do you suddenly care if we argue?" Amy gave him a weird look.

"I don't care if you argue. I care that I had Shadow's attention all to myself, and you distracted him." He huffed in exasperation.

Well then. "Sonic, if you want my undivided attention...we can always go back to my place..." He blushed bright red, causing me and Cyan ti laugh hysterically.

"Be careful, Shadow. I might just take you up on that."

"Go for it. You decide you want me to rock your world, you let me know. In the meantime, however, we're here." I gestured to Amy's favorite mall on the right.

"Lets go then!" Cyan chuckled. "One foot in front of ther other, ladies!"

"Finally." Amy sprinted ahead. "Race you guys!"

I immediatly release Sonic, not wanting to hinder him. Amy, Cyan, and Sonic all sprinted ogg for the door, Sonic of course making it there first. Cyan and Amy followed shortly thereafter. I continued walking, as I wasn't in a competitive mood this morning. Any other day, and I might have shoved Sonic down so I could get there first. "I won!" Sonic called. Rolling my eyes, I sprinted the rest of the way, picking Sonic up by the waist and spinning in a circle.

"Yeah, I figured." I kissed his forehead.

Sonic leaned into my chest. "Where to first?" He asked. "Plenty of stores, and plenty of time."

"Well, I guess Amy wanted to go dress shopping, but..." Cyan began.

"...but Cyan and I will probably want to see if they have a bath and body works." I finished.

"Wow. You really _are_ gay." Amy rolled her eyes. "Look, if you want to go get your favorite kind of scented hand sanitizer, be my guest."

"My favorite is Japanese Cherry Blossem." Cyan said dreamily. I laughed, cracking half a smile.

"Okay, but no candles. I don't want out house to reek of it like it did the last time."

"What about peppermint scented candles? You like peppermint."

I ignored him. "What do you want to do, Sonic?"

"I just want to stay with you, so..." Sonic threw his arms around my neck again.

"Alright." I pulled him closer. "Where to first?"

"How about Maurice's?" Amy asked.

"If we look into Victoria's Secret, what are the chances that we'll find Rouge?" Cyan asked.

"None. She's probably still at work."

"Why aren't _you_?" Amy sneered.

"Because unlike Rouge, and, ah, unlike _you, _I have a boyfriend." I spat.

Sonic looked up at mke unhappily. "Please be nice." He mouthed.

"Fine." I mumbled. He leaned up and kissed my nose.

"Good boy."

"_If..._"

"I hate it when you say 'if'..."

"_If..._you'll do something for me." He raised a brow. "It's not _bad._"

"Alright, what is it?"

"Tell me you love me." I whispered, twisting his arm away from my neck so I could kiss his wrist.

"I love you!" He said, louder than he probably should have. Which I was glad for, because it caught Amy's attention, and I earned a jealous glare. _Excellent._

"Yeah..." I said, kissing along his jaw. "That's what I like to hear..."

"You're so weird, Shadow!" Sonic shrugged me off.

"Nah, not _weird._ Cyan's is _weird._ I like to think of myself as more...peculiar."

"Peculiar?" Sonic laughed. "That's a word for it."

"Yeah..." We followed Cyan over to an escalator.

"So...why'd you ask me to tell you I loved you?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. "I like hearing it."

"Oh." Sonic shifted.

"I don't see the point of going out of your way to say it, though." I admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I just kind of thought that that was the mutual understanding in our relationship, you know?"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." He said as we stepped off the escalator.

"Hey, Sonic!" Cyan said. "Did Shadow ever tell you about the time we tried to jump off of the roof of our dorm room?"

"Dorm? Like in a college?" Sonic said. He hopped onto my back, taking me by surprise. I scrambled to catch him so he didn't fall.

"You could have just asked for a piggy-back ride." I commented. "Anyways, yeah. College. That's were I met Cyan, about six years ago."

"Heck, I didn't even know Shadow ever went to college."

"Well, this'll be a fun story, then. Shadow, me, and a few of our buddies got up to the room of the boy's dorm and we all got really, _really_ drunk. So Shadow and I thought it'd be fun to jump onto this trampoline that was outside, and it was like...four stories down."

"I see this story ending very badly." Sonic said. He didn't sound very interested on what Cyan had to say. Rather, he decided he wanted to spend his time kissing my cheek and tracing my jaw with his tounge. Didn't I just ease up on the whole touvhing thing, like, _yesterday?_ Give a man an inch...

"It ends up with me and our old friend Henry in the hospital, I can tell you that." I laughed.

"Mhmm..." Sonic mumbled. I turned my head so that my lips were within his reach, and he took the opportunity to kiss me without hesitation.

"O-o-okay, I'm gonna have to ask you to _not,_" Amy said in annoyance.

"As many insults as I have to throw at you, Amy, I was asked to be nice. So..." I smirked.

"So you're just gonna do whatever Sonic asks?" Amy sneered.

"Basically, yeah."

"So if he asked you to smack me, would you?"

"Nah, he wouldn't, and I wouldn't. It wouldn't be worth it."

"You're saying I'm not worth hitting?"

"Nah. Just not worth the effort. Sonic, do you want to go to Peir 1?"

"They have an interior decorator store here?"

"I was surprised too." I said. I carried him off in the direction of one of my favorite stores. Like I said, everyone. I'm gay. Much to my annoyance, Amy and Cyan followed. "Cyan, why don't you take Amy to Ambercrombie or something?"

"Sure thing." Cyan shrugged.

"Really? Ambercrombie?" Amy said angrily.

"Fine, Hollistor. I was trying to be nice." I smiled, watching Amy stomp off, Cyan in close pursuit.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Sonic asked.

I sighed. "She doesn't believe that you're gay. Not to mention she's convinced you're in love with her."

"You hate her for being stupid?"

"I hate her because she wants what's _mine._" I grumbled.

"Woah, easy there, Shadow. I'm not goin' anywhere." He leaned his head over a and nuzzled my cheek affectionatly.

"Still."

"We just passed Peir 1."

"I know; I was just trying to shake those two. Much as I like Peir 1, I have no particular need to go there at the moment." I set him down on a bench and sat beside him.

"Why's that?" He reached for my hand, Must we _always_ be touching? Regardless, I let him take my hand anyways.

"I'm not terribly fond of being around more than one person at a time. I csn handle two, but having three people? Especially when I feel very differently about each of them? No way. Not happening."

"Very differntly...?" Sonic asked, clearly wanting me to continue my thoughts on this. "Well, Cyan's like an annoying little brother who gets on your nerves, but you just can't help loving. As far as Amy goes, we already discussed that...and...yeah."

He looked slighty disspointed. I didn't like to use the proper words to describe how I felt about him. "So...what? You love Cyan and hate Amy?"

"In simple terms, yeah."

He took a deep breath. "Why can you admit you love Cyan, but not me?"

And boom goes the dynamite. "You know, Cyan said that to me once. I don't know if I ever told you this, but Cyan and I actually used to date, back in college. All I would talk about is how much I _loved _Amy, and how cool she was, and how she was my best friend. 'Why can you tell _her_ you love her, but you can't say it to me?' that's what he said, yes sir. Do you know what I told him?"

"What?" Sonic said with a mortified expression.

"I said to him, 'I can't tell you I'm in love with you because I'm _not!_' That's what I said, plain and simple. Do you know why I'm _not_ going to say that to you?" He didn't respond. I leaned forward so that my lips were right next to his ear. "Because I'm in love with you." I whispered.

"You and Cyan used to _date_!?" Sonic shoved me away. Well, that certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"Yeah, so?"

"You told me nothing happened between you too!"

"Nothing has, Jesus Christ!" I stood up angrily. "We were together for six months _four years ago!_"

"I just think that would be something you'd tell me, considering you _live with him!_" Sonic snapped.

"We're not having this conversation right now, Sonic." I growled.

"Why the hell not?" Sonic stood up. "Now seems as good a time as any!"

"We shouldn't be having it in the first place!" I put my hands on his shoulders. "Look, I-"

He shook my hands off. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Okay, now I was beyond fucking pissed. "What the _hell_ is your problem? Look, I _love_ you, and I'm _with_ you! Something that happened four fuckin' years ago shouldn't matter!" I turned on my heels and started walking away. "Come and find me when you feel like being sensible!"

"You know what? Maybe we should just call it quits." Sonic said.

"Wait...what?" My voice cracked. I spun around.

"You heard me, Shadow. I think we should just break up. I can't deal with this."

I turned around again, my eyes welling with tears. "Yeah. Okay."

I don't remember much after that.


	10. I have a short attention span

"What are the chances if I slash my wrists enough, that I'll bleed out and die?" I asked. "I mean, I fell from space to Earth and survived. I have no reason to believe it would work. It's worth a shot, though, right?"

Cyan furrowed his brow. "Are you joking, or do I seriously need to put you on suicide watch?"

"Neither. I don't think I could kill myself if I tried." I admitted. We sat in my living room late that night on our couch. Amy had fallen asleep on the corner a few hours ago. We went home shortly after Sonic-well…I found them in the food court and dragged Cyan away, trying to explain what happened in between hysterical sobs. I stopped bawling as soon as we got home, and was now sort of in shock. I don't think I've really wrapped my head around this whole thing. "I'll probably try to work it out before I go _that _far, though."

"It's the 'probably' in that sentence that makes me nervous." Cyan rested his hand on my knee. "Do you want me to keep an eye on you, or…?"

"I'm not a child, Cyan. I appreciate the concern, but you should really just go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

He stood up. "I'd _better_ see you in the morning."

"Yes, Mom." I rolled my eyes as he sprinted upstairs. I know I shouldn't joke about suicide, but it was an option I was considering. I stood up and headed to the kitchen, tossing a blanket over Amy as I went. I found the sharpest knife I could and sat down at the table, staring at it. "It would just be so easy." I whispered.

Rather than dig the knife into my flesh, I ran my fingers over the sharp edge. Not enough. I took off my glove and did it again. Still not quite there…I dragged the pad of my index finger across the blade, pressing hard enough to split the skin. I looked at my bleeding finger warily. I loved the pain, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to see blood. There wasn't enough blood. I took the knife in my left hand and held my right wrist out. Taking a deep breath, I quickly dragged the knife across. Holy shit…it felt wonderful. Dark red blood immediately spilled out and onto my arm.

Contrary to popular belief, I wasn't depressed. I've never cut before. I now wondered why that was. If it was _this_ nice, I might have started years ago. The pain in my arm distracted from my thoughts of Son….of _him._

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Cyan said impatiently.

I turned my head to see him standing in the doorway. "No, I'm Shadow." I smiled.

"This is serious, man." He furrowed his brow.

"Not really." I said, admiring the blood coming out of my arm. "Go to bed, Cyan. I'll be fine."

He huffed angrily, but spun on his heels and took off. I continued on and made three more slashes, higher up on my forearm. "I know you're busy, but can I have some water?" I heard Amy's voice softly.

"Yeah, sure thing, Amy." I stood up. Before I knew it, her arms were around me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm a bitch. I'm sorry." I awkwardly leaned away.

"It's…" I didn't want to say fine. It wasn't. Hey, at least she got what she wanted, right? "Yeah. I'll just…" I grabbed her glass of water.

"I called Sonic earlier today. He was crying." She said, taking a sip of water. "He asked if you were okay. I said you had calmed down. I now see that that was a terrible mistake."

"I am okay."

"Your bloodstained floor begs to differ."

"I should probably find a bandage, huh?" I wandered towards our medicine cabinet. "I'm feeling a little light headed."

"You should talk to Sonic and work this fuck out." She said matter-of-factly.

"I will. Tomorrow, that is." I said, wrapping my arm in a bandage.

"Why not tonight?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was too tired?"

"No, sorry. I know you too well."

"Of course." I sat down. "I gotta be honest with you, Amy. If he'd break up with me over something as _stupid_ as not mentioning I was in a relationship with a friend of mine years ago, then maybe I just don't want to be in that relationship in the first place. Not to mention the fact that he's too fucking _perfect_."

"At least he got mad at you for something. That makes him _less_ perfect."

"That's true." I grimaced.

"You love him, right?"

"Yes, very much so-"

"So I'll let him know you're not okay."

"I'm fine. Just bleeding." I held my arm up and smiled. It was a horrid attempt to lighten the mood, but it worked anyway. Amy tried to hide her grin.

"You're crazy, Shadow."

"Eh, it happens to the best of us." I waved her off. "Do whatever you want. I don't care."

"I think you do." She whispered.

"Well, I don't." I rolled my eyes and sat back down at the table.

"Whatever, Shadow."

Wow, touchy. I tossed the knife back and forth in my hands for a while. I enjoyed the silence, although it was slightly eerie. I heard Amy breathing in the other room, though it was barely there. The clock on the wall ticked with every second that passed. I rested my head down. It was cold in my kitchen. I thought about turning up the heat, but I didn't have enough energy. Man, I think I need some _serious_ help. What the fuck is wrong with me?

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. Furrowing my brow, I stood up and headed towards it. "I guess Sonic got my text." I heard Amy say behind me.

"Oh, tell me this isn't…" I opened the door to see Sonic standing outside smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, Shadow." He began. I immediately closed the door, but he stuck in his foot and pushed it open again, then let himself inside. He sat down on my couch and tapped his fingers on his knee nervously. "Okay, I get that you're mad at me. I understand that. Can't we just work through this little old thing?"

I sighed, and then raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that _you_ broke up with _me._"

"Oh, did I?" Sonic nervously said. "I, uh, might have over reacted."

"Yes, yes you did." I said coldly. I couldn't believe he was actually here, and was trying to…trying to…ugh! Half of me wanted to throw him out, and the other wanted to melt into his warm embrace. He now offered out his arms and bit his lip, wanting me to do just that. I stared at him warily. This was certainly not how I expected today to go, if I'm gonna be honest. I really didn't expect it to turn out this way. As I was about to give in and sit beside him, Cyan came down the stairs and saw Sonic.

"Why the _hell _are you here!?" He growled. "Get the _fuck _out!" Sonic squirmed in his seat, looking at me for support. I looked down, unable to offer any. _This _was going to be a long night.


	11. Shadows not rly mad lol

"Sonic..." I said uneasily. "I don't know if right now is the best time to..."

"It's a horrible time!" Cyan snarled. "You've fucked up today enough as it is, asshat."

"Don't talk to him like that." I snapped at Cyan. He continued down the stairs. "No, Cyan. Go upstairs."

"Why? You're-"

"No, Cyan, this is between me and Sonic. Go to bed." I said as I turned to Sonic, seated on my couch.

"Shadow..." He bit his lip. Sighing, I joined him.

"Do you guys mind?" I said looking from Cyan to Amy.

"Sorry." Cyan started up the stairs, turning to glare at Sonic once more before leaving. Amy grumbled, but followed.

"Cyan, can I paint your claws?" She said as she skipped after him.

"Depends. Got clear nail polish?"

The two off them continued their conversation out of earshot. I turned to Sonic again slowly. Well, shit. What the hell am I supposed to be saying? Do I apologize? Maybe if I did, then-what the hell am I thinking? Why should I apologize for having a boyfriend before him? Not my fault I had a life.

"Look, um...I'm stupid. Not to mention impulsive." Sonic said, looking at his hands. "Maybe...you can look past that...and forgive me?"

Oh, hell no. "Sonic, I don't think that that would be the best idea." I leaned on the arm of the couch.

Sonic moved closer and rested his hand on my arm. "Please?"

"No." I furrowed my brow. I wanted to say yes-I really did. But I'm not going through that shit again.

"I'm gonna pester you until you say yes, so just do it." Sonic said. His voice had an annoyed edge to it. "You know you wanna."

"Man, fuck you."

"Shadow."

I sighed loudly, ending with an exasperated "Fine." As Sonic's gring grew, he reached to put his hands around my neck. I held a hand up to stop him. "Don't expect it to be okay, though. It's not."

"And I'm okay with that." Sonic grimaced. "You'll still let me kiss you though, right?"

Well, I was never a fan of it in the first place. "Um..."

Without letting me respond, Sonic leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. "I mean, it's not like you hate me now. After all, this afternoon you told me you loved me." I sighed at this.

"Ugh, don't remind me."

"Well...I love you." He said, curling into my lap.

I sighed again. "Ugh. Don't remind me."

We sat like that for a while, before Sonic left. I climbed upstairs and lay on my bed, sleeping alone for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Sonic3  
11/07/12 7:24 a.m.  
Sleep well?

I sighed before typing out my response. "Not at all."

Sonic3  
11/07/12 7:27 a.m.  
Me either :/ Missed my favorite pillow...

I didn't feel a particular need to respond. I considered going back to bed, but that didn't seem like the best of ideas. My phone rang. Sonic's face appeared on the screen, as well as the option to accept or reject the call. Oh God...as I got out of bed and made my way downstairs, I tapped answer and turned it on speaker.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Sonic's voice filled my ears. I noticed Cyan wasn't up yet.

"Hey, Sonic."

"Got any fun plans for today?"

"Not really." I said sitting at the kitchen table. "I mean, I'm just gonna go sit in my office and play Balloon Tower Defense 3 or something."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Just an online game. You'd like it." I tapped my fingers on the table, wondering whether or not I should have breakfast. I wasn't particularly hungry, but then again, I never am. It probably wouldn't hurt, though.

"I bet I would! I'm going over to Tails' workshop today. After that, maybe I'll swing by G.U.N. headquarters and hang out with you!" He said excitedly. How does he just act like nothing happened? It continued to amaze me. Maybe I should forget about it. He didn't mean it, obviously, and he's still mine, but...I still can't get it out of my mind.

"Uh...Shadow?"

"What?"

"Would you mind if I did that or...?"

"Oh. Uh...do whatever you want." I stared at my hand.

"...Okay, Shadow...I know it's gonna take a bit, okay? But can you at least tell me what it's gonna take to get you to..you know..."

"Sonic, I don't know. I just need time. But...keep acting like it's okay. It's eerily calming."

"It's okay, isn't it?"

"That's a way to put it." I noticed Cyan out of the corner of my eye. "I have to go. I have to deal with Cyan."

"Oh...well, I'll see you later today then. I love you!"

I felt my stomach twist in panic. "I...love you, I guess." I pulled my phone away and tapped end call. Well then. I feel the sudden urge to vomit. I probably won't, though. Cyan eyed me warily. "Where's your little boyfriend?"

"At his house. Why?"

"Good. I don't want to see him around here any more." Cyan said irritably.

"It's my house. I'll bring him over here if I want."

"It's our house."

I bit my cheek unhappily. "I'm sorry, but whos the one who pays the bills? Me? Well then I guess it's my house."

"Man, fuck you." He wandered over to the refrigerator.

"No thanks." I rolled my eyes. It's almost eight, so I'd better go. I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans. There was a silver chain attached to it still. Man, I look gay in this. I grabbed a black blazer and headed out.

Today was gonna be a long day.


	12. Maybe this chapter will be changed?

**Warning: This particular chapter was written late at night after not sleeping for a while. I've come to realize I don't have a particular plotline for this story, other than how Sonic and Shadow live their day-to-day lives. Do you guys like that? Or should I actually make a clear goal for this story to stop at? Right now I don't see it ending, simply because there isn't anything being accomplished other than them advancing in their relationship. Let me know in the reviews or send me a message. Anyways, read at your own risk..**

**This chapter is going to be replaced soon (unless you guys like it, which I doubt will be the case) and updated with something that makes more sense. But I guess this is something to read for those of you that like this story.**

_**Quality is questionable. Don't h8.**_

* * *

Today went by faster than Sonic sprinting full speed downhill, I mused. I sat there staring at a blank email that I meant to send to my boss for hours; I forget what I wanted to type. I assumed Sonic would be coming by eventually, as he said he would, but it was already 6 o' clock, and I wanted to go home. I thought about calling Sonic and seeing what was up, but I don't know if I was up to it.

I heard a knock on the door and Rouge opened it and poked her head through. "I'm heading out. You coming?"

I rose up. "I guess so. Sonic was gonna stop by, but I don't know what's happened to that."

She held the door for me as I picked up my jacket and exited the room, locking it after she closed the door. "Really? I heard you two went through a bit of a rough patch last night. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, we kinda fought, but it's no big deal. I'm okay." I sighed as we walked together. "_We're_ okay."

"That's good." Rouge bumped into my shoulder. "I'd be sad if you two weren't together."

I smirked. "Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"I think so." She rolled her eyes. "Talked to Amy recently?"

"Well, I saw her yesterday."

"You guys still feuding?"

"Yeah, but she's alright. I would take great pleasure in seeing her brains splattered against the wall, but if I avoid certain topics with her we can have a normal conversation." I said.

"With minimal bickering, that is." She added.

"Yeah." I dug my phone out of my pocket and opened up a new text message to send to Sonic. I asked him what he was doing and put it away.

"That's really good. Things are looking up for you, I think." Rouge smiled.

"Uh…what about you? I don't really know a whole lot about your life." I mused.

"Remember Knuckles? He and I have been…talking, for a while now." She shrugged. "Neither of us like being in relationships, but we occasionally…"

"Yeah, I get it." I rolled my eyes. That's nice, I guess. I assumed "Knuckles" was the red one, and I didn't particularly care for his company, and therefore I really didn't give a shit if he and Rouge were fucking or not. I opened the glass doors in the lobby and held the door for Rouge.

"Thank you," She mumbled as she walked by.

"Mhm." I responded. "So, what else has been going on?"

"Why suddenly so interested?" She chuckled.

"Cyan's not that interesting." I yawned.

"Well, neither am I. I lead an uneventful life."

"My life is nothing more than scattered events that are strung together and called a story. You gotta give me something." I joked.

"Well, fine…I went to the movies yesterday." She said, laughing silently.

"Fascinating, please, tell me more!" I said with mock enthusiasm. She shoved me playfully, and we laughed.

I guess this is what normal friends do, huh? I suddenly felt my phone buzz in my pocket, so I took it out and read what Sonic had replied.

_I'm on my way over to GUN._

Oh, God. I called him.

"Hey, Shadow!" Sonic said happily.

"Hey, Sonic. Rouge and I actually just left. If you wanna head to my house, then…"

I heard a chuckle on the other line. "Alright. I'll probably get there before you."

"Alright. See you."

"I love you." Sonic said hopefully.

Oh, _fuck_ me. "Yeah, I love you too." I said painfully. I hung up and shoved it in my pocket.

"You _definitely_ sound like you mean it." Rouge called over her shoulder. "Hurry up, slow poke."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm turning here, so…" I pointed to the left. "I'll catch you later."

"See you…whenever you decide to show up again, I guess." She giggled.

"Have a nice night." I yawned. I walked silently down the street, past all the houses and all of the other people who wander the streets of this town for no reason whatsoever, and had a sinking feeling in my stomach all the way home. They grey building stood beckoned to me strangely. Something about it made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I fumbled with my keys to unlock the door after finding it had been locked. My hands shook more and more as an overwhelming urge to _get inside_ washed over me. When I finally got in the door and slammed it behind me, I heard laughter behind me.

"What's the matter, Shadow?" Sonic chuckled.

I turned around to see Sonic and Cyan sitting on the couch together, watching some show on the T.V. together. "Nothing…so…how was…today?" I said as I slid onto the couch by Sonic and felt for his hand. The panicked feeling was gone, now. Man, I get paranoid sometimes.

"Today was…okay." Sonic said awkwardly.

"You hung out with Tails, right?" I wrapped him up in my arms and pulled him onto my lap. He didn't respond. He just pressed his lips to my jaw and sat there. "Uh, okay."

"Shadow, I don't mean to interrupt, but can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Cyan asked. The tone in his voice made me feel uneasy again. Sonic clung to me, but I eventually eased him off my lap and followed Cyan into my kitchen.

Cyan stopped me and said in a hushed whisper, "I think that something's wrong with Sonic. He got here and started asking all kinds of questions about you and me."

"Really? Like what?" I asked.

He grunted. "Well, he asked all about that _God awful_ time when we…ah…yeah. Like, how it happened, what went on…"

"You don't think that that's a little…unlike him?" I raised my brow.

"That's the point, Shadow." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean, like, what the hell?"

"This sound like a bad plot to a story that no one wants to read." I rolled my eyes and spun on my heels to walk out. I heard the start of a protest behind me, but the door slammed behind me. Cyan's an idiot sometimes. I walked up to Sonic from behind and slid my hands around his neck.

"What'd Cyan want?" He said, leaning his head up.

"Nothing of interest. He's just a dick, you know?" I kissed Sonic's cheek.

Sonic was silent for a moment. "Why don't we have sex?"

Instinctively, I recoiled. "Fuck, what?"

"We...me, actually." He spun around and smiled shyly. "I was just curious where you stand on that."

"What the…" I stared at him blankly. Was it _normal_ to randomly say that? I didn't know.

Shit's gettin' _real_ weird.


End file.
